


Untitled

by sassycashley



Series: Poetry [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassycashley/pseuds/sassycashley
Summary: What do you say when the man you love comes back to life? Can you even form words?





	Untitled

I wrapped you

In hushed whispers

Of words unheard

Convinced the sun had gone

And yet here I am

Breathing you in

Your pulse dancing beneath my skin

Evidence for my shattered spirit

My lips cannot form the proper sounds

To explain the music my soul is making

So instead I say

_Welcome home_

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, poetry. It doesn't get much notes but I can't help but write it. I'm sassycassbutts on tumblr :)


End file.
